


Good

by beewritesbooks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Just Wants To Be Loved (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Might be OOC, Non-Sexual Kink, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Praise Kink, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), and he Gets Loved, probably is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewritesbooks/pseuds/beewritesbooks
Summary: Aziraphale awoke to a warm presence wrapped around him. Not metaphorically, but literally.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :D

Aziraphale awoke to a warm presence wrapped around him. Not metaphorically, but literally. He quickly realised it was Crowley as the smooth skin of the snake moved against his bare neck.

“My dear, what ever are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. He ran a hand over smooth scales draped over his thighs, a pleasant hiss being his reward.

“Warm,” Crowley replied, their head poking up from beneath the duvet.

Aziraphale laughed quietly at his partner. “Sure you aren’t doing this for something else, my love?” Crowley ignored the question as they adjusted themselves around Aziraphale’s body and placed their head over his heart. “Crowley, please answer my question,” Aziraphale asked, following the curve of the black body with two fingers.

“Sssso, maybe I am,” Crowley hissed, sounding about as sheepish as a 12-foot snake would sound. “Whatcha doing about it?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and removed his hand from Crowley’s scales, relocating it to his stomach with his other. “Dearest,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley wiggled around, jostling Aziraphale’s head and legs slightly. He hadn’t realised just how trapped his partner had made him until he felt the coil of their scales around his ankles. “Ssorry,” Crowley said. “You are sssssso warm, though.”

“Don’t fret, dear,” Aziraphale assured. “You’re good.”

It had been a slip of the tongue, but the reaction it had with the demon was noticeable. “Sssay...” Crowley trailed off, but Aziraphale wasn’t about to let it go. Perhaps he had been around the demon for a few decades too many.

“Pardon, dear?”

Aziraphale received a glare. “Don’t make me ssssay it.”

“Say what, my love?” He slid both hands over Crowley’s scales.

It was silent in the room for a few long seconds and Aziraphale was afraid he pushed too much.

“Good...”

He nearly missed the muttered word, but the flicking of a forked tongue against the light fabric of Aziraphale’s shirt grabbed his attention. “You want me to call you good?”

A hissed ‘yes’ was muffled by Crowley burrowing into the duvet.

“You are very good, dearest,” Aziraphale said, reaching under the blanket for his partner. “You’re my good demon.” Crowley’s tail made its way up Aziraphale’s leg as they slithered around the angel, slick scales moving against Aziraphale’s clothing to seek out any bare skin they could find.

“Angel,” Crowley sighed. Their head poked out from by Aziraphale’s hipbone.

“Happy as a serpent, dear?”

A tongue flicked against Aziraphale’s waist. “Yessss,” they replied. “Can’t coil asss a persssson.”

Aziraphale laughed. “I will admit, it’s quite endearing. Although,” he paused as Crowley’s head raised, bringing the duvet with them, “you always find a way to wrap yourself around me regardless.”

It was silent in the bedroom for some time. Aziraphale just stroked various coils of Crowley’s body. It was broken by their quiet hiss of laughter. “I wonder what Gabriel would sssay.”

“I believe he would have some not-so-nice things to say about you,” Aziraphale commented. “I, for one, would think differently.” Crowley’s attention was piqued. “I think you’re kind, polite, and not as evil as anyone thinks you are.”

His words were given a reply in the form of a sharp tail tightening around his left thigh. “Do you really mean that?” Crowley asked.

“Of course, my dear,” Aziraphale said. “I meant every word.” Only a pleased hiss was the response, but Aziraphale knew the meaning behind it. “I love you too, Crowley. Until the end of the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> not going to lie, haven't actually read or seen good omens (waiting until I can buy the book to watch the show) but i still love these idiots
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
